Del and Delias
The Galaxy and Planets A somewhat small galaxy, only the size of Earth's solar system, Del has only four planets. Each planet turns on it's own axis, which is copmletely vertical, and spin in a circle around two suns that are in the middle of them. They move so quickly, one Earth year is eight Delia years. Their names are, from largest to smallest, Tosse, Minai, Del, and Cleart Tosse This is the largest planet in Del, but also the most deadly. It is a gas planet, made up of simple gases that are poisonous to Delias. Much about it is unknown. Tosse has the same coloration of Jupiter, but is more ivory than orange. Minai Minai is a kingdom-like planet, who only visit the other two planets for trading. They specialize in training slaves, which mainly consist of Clearties or prisoners. Minai's atmosphere make outsiders extremely childish, while those who inhabit the planet stay calm and serious. No one is sure if Delias that live in Minai are aware of this, though it is highly unlikely. Del Del is the most important planet in the galaxy, and is the most populated. The planet itself is named after that galaxy, so they often get confused. The planet is purple from a distance due to it's atmosphere. There are three main parts of Del; Dark Del, a land where the light has never touched; Guardian's Ward, the place where the Guardian of Del lives and sleeps; and the main town, where most of the people live. Del is mostly unaffected by pollution (except in Dark Del; the sky is too smoggy to even be seen) because their residents are more experienced with magic than any other race in Del. They can make the smoke and smog vanish to unimporant planets (i.e. Tosse) so that their skies stay clean and clear. Cleart The residents of Cleart like to keep to themselves. Cleart is a blue/green planet that is mainly water. Those who live on this planet have adapted, so they look more like fish rather than cats. Clearties are a small race that is looked down upon by others and used as the slaves of the Delias. Species Delias Delias live on the planets of Del and Minai. They age one-eigth the rate that humans do, but look the same as their human age. (i.e. An 18 year-old Del and an 18 year-old Earthling would look the same age) Some Delias, mainly kids who were born on a different planet, grow quickly in both appearance and age. (i.e. Lilac, who was born on Hellifyno, is an example of this. She was earth-eleven in simply two months. Jericho, her brother, also did this but at a much slower pace. He is earth-ten in a year and a couple months.) Delias are much like Nekos, since they both have have ears and a tail, but they differ in some ways. For one, they have whiskers, which remain as scars on either side of their nose when not in cat-form. Delias are very cat-like and graceful, and often feature cat-like personalities. (i.e. some like to play with yarn, or others chase laser pointers) Clearties Clearties, plural for Clearty, live on the planet Cleart. Their aging system is the same as Delias, but they look very different. Clearties have gills in the place of cat ears, fins, and a dorsal fin instead of a tail. Since they are fish-like, they are looked down upon by Delias and used mainly as slaves. Places Dark Del Fergario's Castle The proclaimed "Queen" of Del lives here, ruling over the little monsters that live in Dark Del. Not much is known about her or her castle, but as pathetic of a ruler she is, she makes up or it with her fighting skills. Outlands The lands in Dark Del that are closer to the border of the rest of the planet. They aren't under the rule of Fergario, and have a bit more color and vegetation than any other part of Dark Del. Main Town Market Place Not excatly an official market place, but this is where most of the shops are. Every year, there is a festival with a parade and bazaars that takes place here. Neighborhood A long, winding road with houses along either side of it. Some of the Delias that are richer live in houses that float, so they aren't crowded by annoying neighbors and whatnot. Farms Farms grow and make all sorts of things for the marketplace. Each farm has certain livestock, food, and a manufactured item that they produce. Mainly, the farms are looked over by Clearties or other slaves, but in certain cases they are run by actual paid Delias. Guardian's Ward Where Del's Guardian lives. In the middle of it, there is a large, placid lake with a boulder resting next to it. Near the boulder is a tree, crawling with snake-line vines to capture any trespassers. There's more information about this area, but it is against laws to release it. People Guardians Starting their service at the age of earth-twelve or younger, Guardians are given the most respect, for they are the protectors of the land. In some cases, however, certain Guardians stand out more than others. Kayan The first Guardian to become evil and turn against her planet. She protect del for only two years, and was killed at the age of earth-fourteen by persons unknown. Kayan dueled warriors of Hellifyno alongside Feolix to seek revenge on a childhood friend of his. Carolyyn She was the youngest Guardian, starting at earth-six. Though it might seem young, on her planet, she was 64 years old. Carolyyn served until she died at the age thirteen. Sen The only Guardian to refuse being a Guardian, then was offered it a second time years later. Sen is the first male since Kayan's predcessor, Yahir. He is also Del's current Guardian. Evil Delias Fergario Not the most friendly Queen, she rules Dark Del with an iron paw. Fergario resembled a lioness more than a cat, so she banished herself at a young age for being different, despite the protests of friends and family. Once in the middle of an empty spot of Del, uninhabited at the time, Fergario built a fort to live in. As she grew to a teen, the fort had been remolded and reconstructed into a small, wimpy mansion. Fergario had also been toying with magic, and created monsters to protect her and build a castle to replace her fortress. As a punishment for affecting the lives of other Delias, clouds of smog were sent to block out the light over her territory, so no plants would grow and they would all die of starvation. Little did the Delias know, due to her lioness side, Fergario would attack and eat her own guards in time of need. To this day, she still holds reign over Dark Del, making it a forbidden place to all others, unless they are brave or stupid enough to try and dethrone her. Kayan See People- Guardians- Kayan Feolix Not much is known about his past, aside from the fact he left home at age earth-thirteen for unknown reasons. He is considered to be evil due to attempted murder on two people, one a Delia and one a Hellifyno resident named Bread.